Froide jalousie
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee – 2Min – OS – Romance / UA / Fantastic.  "Taemin était ridiculement faible entre ses bras, ses poignets coincés dans sa main, au dessus de sa tête. D'une légère pression, d'un léger mouvement du poignet, il aurait pu casser les siens, les broyer en mille morceaux."


_******Disclaimer** :Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si ça ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde ...)_

_**Paring** : 2Min_

_**Rating** : M_

_**Genre** : Romance / Fantasy / UA_

_**NDA** : Petit OS sans prétention. Une idée qui m'est venue après la lecture d'un OS sur la série Teen Wolf. Ah ah !_  
_Enjoy ! _

* * *

**Froide Jalousie**

** T**aemin était ridiculement faible entre ses bras, ses poignets coincés dans sa main, au dessus de sa tête. D'une légère pression, d'un léger mouvement du poignet, il aurait pu casser les siens, les broyer en mille morceaux.

Il pouvait sentir sous la peau fine les pulsasions de son pouls, le sang coulant à travers ses veines en flux continu, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans tout son être. Il pouvait voir sa chair être parcourue de frissons, ses poils se hérissant. Il pouvait entendre la salive être avalée, le cœur cogner contre la cage thoracique, la respiration se faire de plus en plus haletante et la sueur couvrir en une fine pellicule l'épiderme du jeune homme.

Oh que oui, le jeune homme pris au piège entre ses bras était bien trop faible, bien trop fragile.

Il savait d'ors et déjà que des bleus, des ecchymoses, des marques, allaient se former là où ses doigts se trouvaient, là où ses ongles s'enfonçaient, preuve de la trop grande pression qu'il infligeait à cette peau, à ces muscles, à ces os si fragiles, si délicats. Mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il sentait contre sa joue le souffle erratique du jeune homme, une respiration entre peur et désir, entre dégoût et excitation. Et plus il appuyait sur les membres torturés, plus cette opposition se fait ressentir.

- Tu me fais mal.

La voix raisonna dans la pièce sombre. Le plus grand fit un bruit de gorge, proche du grognement animal. Il resserra entre sa main les fins poignets. Le plus petit grimaça sous la nouvelle douleur et ancra ses yeux noircis dans ceux du brun face à lui. Celui-ci posa son autre main sur les hanches étroites. Il pressa de son corps celui du plus jeune contre la porte. La poignet de celle-ci s'enfonça dans son dos, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace.

Le plus âgé plongea son visage dans son cou, dans ce cou si blanc et si attirant. Il respira, il renifla, il analysa l'odeur présente, l'odeur accrochée aux cheveux, aux vêtements, à la peau. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, découvrant des canines beaucoup plus longues que la moyenne.

Le jeune homme entre ses bras se figea. Il pouvait distinctement entendre l'arrêt de sa respiration puis sa reprise, beaucoup plus rapide que précédemment. Puis il sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et il ressentit un légère pression au niveau de son torse. Taemin essayait de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Il aurait pu sourire, voire rire si le moment s'y prêtait, mais il était bien trop énervé pour faire quoi que se soit.

Il y avait cette odeur tout autour de lui, mais surtout, surtout, cette marque, cette minuscule marque au niveau de son avant-bas, de la forme d'un pouce, comme un outrage, comme une moquerie, un défi. Et cette vue lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle de lui-même, ou presque.

- Minho, que t'arrive-t-il ? Lâches moi, tu me fais mal.

Son murmure arrivait à peine aux oreilles du plus âgé, bien trop concentré et plongé dans sa rage, dans sa froide colère. Il tentait d'imprimer dans son esprit l'odeur, la marque et sa forme, responsable de son état fébrile.

- Qui ?

Sa voix froide claqua dans l'air. Ce simple mot sortit péniblement de ses lèvres, ses mâchoires étant contractées au possible, ses dents grinçantes. Taemin s'agitait entre ses bras. Sa montée de colère et de frustration se faisait palpable dans l'air. Minho se recula et se tint de nouveau droit face à lui, son visage si près du sien qu'il put voir les iris du jeune homme se faire de plus en plus petit.

- De quoi tu parles ? Lâches moi voyons, tu me fais mal !

Le plus jeune était en colère. Il ne comprenait pas la situation, il ne comprenait pas la colère du jeune homme face à lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était cette douleur diffuse au niveau de ses poignets, de son dos et son sang qui se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses bras ankylosés. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit la prise sur ses poignets être relâchée et ses bras retombaient le long de son corps.

Mais Minho ne le laissa pas pour autant. Il attrapa, doucement cette fois-ci, l'avant-bras du plus jeune et le plaça sous son nez, mettant bien en évidence la marque coupable de sa perte de contrôle. Taemin la fixa, fronçant le sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le brun face à lui. Les lèvres de Minho se retroussèrent légèrement, et, essayant une nouvelle fois de garder le contrôle de lui même, ce qui était compliqué, il demanda :

- Qui est l'auteur de ceci ?

Taemin fronça les sourcils et tira son bras, le ramenant contre son torse. Il frotta son poignet, le regard fuyant. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et avala bruyamment sa salive. Il était mal à l'aise, et Minho le savait bien. Pourtant il ne faisait rien pour lui évitait ce malaise. Il restait là, le regard sur son visage, notant impitoyablement chaque changement d'attitude, chaque changement corporel.

- Qui a fait ça ?

La voix du plus âgé se fit plus douce, essayant d'obtenir une réponse. Le châtain fronça les sourcils un peu plus et tourna son visage vers le sien, les yeux dans les siens. Sa colère était encore présente et elle enflait de plus en plus, comme un raz de marée dévastateur.

- Est ce que c'est important ? C'est rien, d'accord ? J'ai réglé l'affaire. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même tout seul. Je n'ai pas toujours eu besoin de toi jusque là il me semble. Alors laisses tomber, d'accord ?

Minho grogna et se pressa une nouvelle fois contre le corps du plus jeune, le coinçant de nouveau contre la porte en bois, évitant cette fois-ci au dos sensible de rencontrer pour la seconde fois la poignet de la porte, lui évitant une nouvelle douleur et un nouvel ecchymose.

- Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais, tu entends ? Jamais.

Taemin ferma les yeux, son cœur battant un peu trop la chamade. Il sentait tout autour de lui l'odeur si entêtante de Minho. Elle imprégnait ses vêtements, elle affluait dans ses narines, elle se déposait sur sa langue. Il était à lui, il le savait. Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait, l'oublier. Sa colère le quitta petit à petit alors qu'il se laissait aller contre le corps dur qui l'écrasait presque contre le montant en bois.

Minho pencha sa tête et la plongea une nouvelle fois dans le cou à la peau si fine et si délicate de Taemin. Il frotta son nez contre sa carotide, attentif aux sons que provoquait le passage du sang à ce niveau là. Et alors, prenant tout son temps, il planta ses crocs dans ce cou si provoquant.

Taemin laissa lui échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche alors qu'un faible gémissement glissa sur ses lèvres. Ses jambes se firent flageolantes et tremblantes. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son souffle se fit plus bruyant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant contre la porte. Il agrippa à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges la chemise noire de Minho dans son poing, la froissant.

Minho sentit tout son être se réchauffer. Son cœur mort partit dans une nouvelle course, battant à tout rompre contre ses os centenaires. Son pouls s'affola et sa peau se fit frémissante. Le toucher de sa peau nouvellement chaude contre celle, douce et affreusement brûlante de Taemin, l'électrifiait.  
Il colla un peu plus son corps contre celui du plus jeune, frottant son bassin contre le sien, tentant de le marquer un peu plus par ce geste.

Il desserra ses mâchoires et décolla sa bouche de la peau tendre de Taemin. Il passa tranquillement sa langue sur les traces de son passage, sur les traces de son marquage. Taemin poussa de nouveau un soupir, relâchant légèrement son poing de sur sa chemise. Il entrouvra légèrement ses yeux et les fixa dans ceux de Minho.

Celui-ci se pencha tout contre sa bouche, cette bouche qui, cinq minutes auparavant, se faisait langoureusement torturer par des dents taquines, et souffla :

- Dis le moi.

Taemin laissa un fin sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Un sourire espiègle de gosse qui sait qu'il vient de gagner, et ce contre toute attente. Il fixa de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Minho, rapprochant lui aussi ses lèvres de celle du jeune brun, les faisant se frôler.

- Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi, maintenant et à jamais.

Taemin écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Minho. Le baiser se fit passionné, langoureux. Les langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour partager un duel sans réel vainqueur. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'air se fit sentir chez Taemin. Minho observait le plus jeune, caressant la peau douce de sa joue rougie par le baiser, observant le sang prendre lentement place sous sa fine épiderme.

Minho se pressa une nouvelle fois dans les bras que Taemin lui présentait. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Un sourire mauvais naquit alors sur ses lèvres. L'odeur de l'inconnu était à présent bien inscrite dans son cerveau. Le coupable ne resterait pas impuni. Et qu'importe ce que pensait le jeune homme entre ses bras, Minho était toujours gagnant.

** T**oujours.


End file.
